Somebody Help Me
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: After an accident at the racetrack that leaves Moordryd and Artha in comas, Kitt makes a deal with a demon that she'll go with him if he heals the boys. Can someone help her escape her own fate? MoordrydxKitt. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon Booster.

R&R!!!

* * *

It was a super intense three person race at the Mid City All City track. A speedy female red Magma-class dragon tore past an intelligent female black Psi-class and a very snobbish male red-and-blue dragon. Moordryd clenched his teeth in frustration and activated white rappel gear. The clawed grip latched onto Wyldfyr's white spiked tail and, much to Kitt and Wyldfyr's surprise, slowed them down considerably. Soon, all three racers and dragons were dead even, neck-to-neck as they began to weave around various objects surrounding them. Eluding the objects, they were still neck-to-neck as they entered a long and dark tunnel. Entering the bright lights of the track, none of the dragons were able to breakaway from the other two dragons and their riders as they began to spar with mag-staffs. Suddenly, an enormous and extremely heavy dumpster rolled onto the track and slammed Kitt, Moordryd, and Artha into the opposing wall.

* * *

Weakly, Kitt clawed her way out from under the dumpster and dragged herself to the two unconscious and motionless teenage crew leaders. Shaking Moordryd's shoulder, she croaked, "Moordryd? Are you okay?" Receiving no response of any kind, she crawled to Artha, shook his shoulder, and once again croaked, " Artha? Are you okay" 

Finally paramedics rushed onto the track and lifted the two unconscious teens onto stretchers. As she was begin to get lifted onto a stretcher, Kitt's green eyes snapped wide open. "Are they okay?! Will they be okay?! Are they okay?! What's happened to them?! Are they going to be okay?!" she screamed hysterically.

"Miss. You have to keep relaxed and calm. They'll be okay." The paramedic reassured her as she put the teens in the ambulance and shut the door.

* * *

Oh. Not good! They're all going to the hospital! Moordryd is injured! And Kitt is a bit! Artha doesn't really matter cause I don't like him. 

R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

I am tired. That...is a result of pressure of writing big exam and waking up in the middle of the night thinking you've already wrote the exam when you didn't and you think you failed when you won't...more than likely.

I don't own Dragon Booster

R&R!

* * *

Sitting in a chair in a hospital room between Moordryd and Artha, Kitt's fingers played with a gold cross around her neck as she stared at the teenage boys. Her arms and face were covered with slowly healing scratches and scars. Meanwhile, the two teenage boys in front of her were hooked up to several different machines and their eyes were closed. A doctor poked his head through the door and entered, causing Kitt to leap to her feet and rush to him. "Are they okay? Will they be okay? What happened to them?" Kitt interrogated frantically as the doctor picked up a clipboard from their beds. 

"Well, they both experienced severe internal bleeding. They both suffered serious head injuries as well. Luckily, those injuries were like a slap to the head and just knocked them out. Right now, they're in comas." He explained to her as he scanned the clipboard.

"So, are they gonna be okay?" she questioned again.

The doctor responded, " Well, right now, it's hard to say what will happen. They're in very unpredictable positions for the time being. All we can do is pray."

Kitt glared at him for not saying what she wanted to hear as she sat back down and played with her cross, continuing to now stare at the teenage boys. Soon, she stopped staring at them as she stopped fiddling with her cross and gazed at the religious symbol. It was gold and even brighter as the light from the sun hit it at the right angle. In the center, there was a small glittering emerald and she flipped it over. On the back, there was 'Kitt' written in elegant script and she began to hold back a river of tears. This was a very important object to her. Her mother gave it to her when she was a baby before she died a few months later. She always wore it and kept it with her because it kept her safe. Looking back at the two boys, she looked back down at her cross. Unlocking the gold chain, she removed the cross from her neck, walked to Moordryd, opened his even more pale hand, pressed the cross into it, and closed his hand around it. He needed it a lot more than she did and he could have it until he felt better and was awake. Suddenly, the lights in the hospital room began to flicker and she exclaimed, "What?! What's going on?!"  
Then, she heard a voice that echoed, "Kitt…"

* * *

I have a cross like that. I wear it on special occasions. 

Poor Kitt. Her mom died when she was a baby.

Oh, there's a creepy voice echoing Kitt's name...slightly unoriginal, but who really cares?!

No offense to any other religions. I'm Ukrainian Catholic so that's where the cross comes from.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Party! Party from slurpee! Never drink a large slurpee in under five minutes! I am a trained professional! Don't worry! I'll just have a sugar rush!!

So, where did I leave off? Oh yeah. I got it.

I don't own Dragon Booster.

R&R!!

* * *

For a few minutes, the room went completely black, making Kitt's senses to leap to the top of their game as she looked all around the room. Slowly, the lights in the room began to flicker back on and off again, but she was still able to see a dark and shadowy figure, casually standing in front of her. Finally, the lights returned to shining their brightest and she completely saw the man in front of her and his physical features. He was middle aged with the darkest midnight black hair that she had ever seen and his clothes were pure black, even darker than his hair. The scariest features to her, were the bright yellow eyes that flashed at the sight of him seeing her. "Kitt Raada Wonn. Fiery and feisty Kitt Raada Wonn. We finally meet in person." He casually remarked. 

"What? Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously as her response.

"I'm the man who've been dreaming about. Or rather and more correctly, the demon you've been dreaming about."

"What? I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"These so called nightmares, they aren't nightmares or even dreams in that matter. They let me see you when you're the most vulnerable. The mind is so carefree and weak when it's peacefully asleep. It allows the thoughts to come in more free and easily." the demon told her and she was silenced as she digested this information.

He was so familiar; she had been dreaming about a man or demon or whatever this thing was who looked like the person in front of her. The dreams were always so similar to one another and it was slowly coming back to her and she closed her eyes as she started to remember them.

_She was standing on a dusty ground that was surrounded by various coniferous and deciduous trees and various thick bushes. It was very hot and she fanned herself with her hand to attempt to cool herself off. Suddenly, it would become freezing cold and she shivered as she tried to warm herself up. Then, the man would walk out of the vegetation and towards her. Touching her cheek, she'd feel warm from his touch. How could he be so warm when it was so cold and she was freezing? He would catch her off guard, place his hands tightly around her waist and begin to kiss her. He green eyes would snap open and she'd start attempting to worm her way out of the grip. "Relax." He would whisper in her ear as he continued to kiss and she tried to pull out of his grip. _

_Still trying to escape his tight grip around her, he would stop kissing her, and let go of her. Staggering backwards, she'd scream, "What do you want from me?!" "You'll see…You will see…" he'd respond and disappear into thin air. _

_Snapping awake, she'd sit up, breathing deep and covered with a cold sweat. After each time she woke up, she felt like someone was watching her and she was barely able to fall asleep after them._

She turned away from the demon and he smugly smiled, "Ah, you do remember me."

"Well, want do you want?!" she retorted.

"Kitt, can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Anything. Anything at all? Anything that those pretty little ears of yours can hear?"

"I don't hear anything."

"That's good. I was just playing with you."

Taking out her mag-staff, Kitt sneered, "Playtime's over! What do you want?!"

The demon responded, "Patience Kitt. You wouldn't want the last thing your Moordryd Paynn, your true love, and Artha Penn, your crew leader, to hear is you screaming."

"What do you want?!" Kitt repeated as she put away her mag-staff.

"Ask nicely."

"What the Hell do you want you son of a b-"

"Not quite the kind of nice I was looking for. I had a different nice in my mind."

"That's the nicest you're going to get from me!"

Starting to walk towards her, the demon commented, "Kitt, Kitt, Kitt."

"Get the Hell away from me!" Kitt shrieked as she backed away, only to hit a wall.

"I just came by to make a deal, an offer to you."

"Why would I want to make an offer with you?! You son of a b-"

"Kitt, would you like to hear my offer? It's better that you don't make any assumptions before you know the whole deal." He responded as he stopped moving towards her. Now, Kitt. Let's get down to business. I'll make you a deal."

"Uh…no! I don't want a deal with you!"

"Would you like to hear my offer first?"

"Fine. What is it?"

"I can save Artha. I can save Moordryd. I can save them both, from this terrible and unfortunate fate."

Putting two and two together, Kitt sneered, "It was you. You're the one you caused this!"

"And I can fix it."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"I'm not a human being like most of these fools in this world. I have powers, powers that I can use to help them."

"What would you want in return? What's the catch?"

"You."

"So, you can save them? You can leave them with no injuries and pull them out of their comas?"

"Yes. I can do all of that. The price is that you, pretty little you, comes with me."

"You mean pretty well sell my soul to you?"

"No, I'm not that kind of guy. I don't take souls. I take the whole deal. You'd still be alive, but you come with me."

"And if I say no?"

"Then, Moordryd and Artha will be in pain." He answered as he pointed his hand at Moordryd who began to toss and turn in pain.

"Moordryd! No! Stop it!" Kitt begged and the demon stopped Moordryd's shaking of pain.

"What is your decision?"

"How do I know if you could really heal them? How do I know if you're lying? How do I know that I'm not being played? I want proof, and be sure I'm not getting played."

Walking to her, his eyes turned black as he placed his hand on her cheek and her scratches on her arms and face glowed black as they began to heal. Soon, the scratches had completely disappeared and he took his hand off her cheek. "I'm true to my word. I never double cross in deals like this one. So, what is you're decision Kitt? Time is running out. They're dying more and more by the second. Soon, they'll be dead. Have you made a decision yet? Do we have a deal?" he interrogated.

Strolling to Moordryd's bed, she bent over and kissed him on his forehead before she whispered with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Moordryd. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Walking to Artha, she also kissed him on the forehead before she whispered, "I'm sorry Artha."

"So, we have a deal?" the demon perceived.

"Yes. I'll go with you. Heal them first. Before I go with you, heal them first. I want to see them awake and safe before I go with you." Kitt interrogated as she went back to where he was.

The demon's eyes turned black again and Kitt saw something black surge through Artha and Moordryd. Suddenly, both teens bolted awake and saw Kitt standing with the demon. With tears beginning to pour out of her eyes, she cried, "I'm sorry Artha, I'm sorry Moordryd. It was the only way. I'm sorry. I'll miss you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Moordryd Paynn and Artha Penn." The demon finished and he grabbed Kitt by her shoulders.

Ass they started to walk away, they disappeared as they continued to walk, leaving Moordryd and Artha starting at the spot they saw Kitt Wonn leave with a demon for them.

* * *

(cries) Poor Kitt! I feel sorry for her! I know I wrote this story, but I feel sorry for her! Being dragged off somewhere...poor Kitt! 

Sooooooooooooo, R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

I have nothing to comment on. Life is treating me well for once...for a moment.

I don't own Dragon Booster

R&R!

* * *

Standing in a rocky place with fire spurting up everywhere and shrill screams of pain, Kitt watched this with a disgusted face while wearing a tight black leather suit and the Demon had his arm tightly wrapped around her waist. "So. This is Hell." Kitt commented. 

"Of course it is. Is it hot enough for you?" he responded.

"Of course it is! It's too hot! Turn it down a bit. Try 100°C lower. It has to be something like 200°C right now!"

"You'll adjust after a while here. Kitt, Darling. How do you like the outfit? Of course, I had to go slit a few throats to get it, but on you, it makes it worth it."

"Aww, you'd go and kill people for me?…I feel disgusted and sick. That is absolutely sickening and incredibly low…even for someone like you."

"Darling, I love the noble heart. It is one of the things I adore about you."

"What don't you love about me? You pretty well worship the ground I walk on. That's slightly creepy."

"The hesitation you have. It's holding you back from so many possibilities."

"Oh, you'd have hesitation if you sold yourself to a Demon. Who wouldn't have hesitation?"

"Think about it this way. Moordryd and Artha are safe now. You didn't really care what happened to Artha. You were worried about Moordryd. He's the one you did this for. You did this because you love him. You only did this for him. Love can make so many so blind." The Demon whispered into her ear and she tried to pull out of his grip. "Getting feisty aren't we? The heat is definitely starting to get to you. Let's take you inside of my home."

"I'd actually like it more if I could go back to **my** home." Replied Kitt with a harsh and dangerous tone as the Demon waved his hand and an elaborately designed mansion appeared in front of them, guarded by a thick set of brass gates that opened for them.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The inside is even more beautiful." The Demon told her and the grip around her waist got tighter.

Trying to pull away, Kitt gave up as the grip got very tight around her waist and she allowed herself to walk beside him through the gates and into the mansion. Even though she was only here in Hell for not even five minutes, she was starting to become very miserable.

* * *

As the Demon guided through the mansion, giving her the grand tour, his grip around her waist tightened even more, causing it to hurt. Seeing a pistol, Kitt stopped and questioned, "What's that?" 

"Oh, that pistol? It's the Colt and it's the only thing that can kill me," he answered, "come. Let's continue this tour."

As she was forced forward, Kitt looked back at the Colt. She had to keep the information about the Colt and the Colt locked in her head, no matter what. It was very important information that she had to remember at all times.

* * *

Okay, I learned about the Colt off of Supernatural, the best show (apart from Dragon Booster) ever on the planet because you've got Dean and Sam! Two hotties in one show! You can't top that! I'm such a fangirl. 

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I don't own Dragon Booster at all.

R&R and enjoy this chap.

* * *

Opening an elegant fire designed golden oak door, the Demon guided Kitt to the center of the room. "Here's your room Kitt. Do make yourself comfortable. You are going to be here a very, very long time." He told her as he finally let go of her waist and left the room, silently closing the door.

Watching him until she was certain he was gone, Kitt looked around the scarlet red large and luxurious room. Beside her, there was a deep mahogany desk with a book on top of it. Picking up the book, it was the one she was reading at home. Placing it back down on the desk, she ventured deeper into the room. Seeing a pair of dark blood-colored oak doors, she swung them open to reveal an enormous closet, full of different clothes. Going to her bed, she felt the smooth scarlet silk sheets and the curtains around the four-poster was a light red and thin, almost having the appearance of water. Wandering to a humongous window and looking outside of it, Kitt recoiled and covered her bright emerald green eyes. She hated the sight in front of her and almost cried at the shrill shrieks of pain she heard. Those people's fates were just as bad as hers. Overcoming this fear, she sat at the window, looking out at the fire spitting out of the ground. The door opened and a girl no older than her stepped into the room. "I miss my home, my dragon. There was still so much I could do there." Kitt began, not looking behind her and noticing the girl behind her. Turning around, she saw the girl staring at her holding a box. "Wait. Who are you? And why am I talking to you?"

The girl had faded blue eyes that looked like they used to be full of life, yet her blonde hair was luscious and curl and the clothes she wore was a knee length black dress that was covered with a white apron that wrapped around her waist. "My name's Josette Miss. And I don't know why you were talking to me; you just started talking." Josette replied with a small shrug.

"How'd you end up in a place like this? Did you whack somebody or something?"

"No. There was a demon that lived her before this one that I sold myself to for my family. I like this new Master than my old master. He's much kinder."

"To put it in simple terms, you're a slave?!"

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"Is there any justice in this friggen place?!"

"No Miss. It's Hell.

"Oh. I keep forgetting that little detail."

Holding up the box, Josette informed, "He'd like to see you for dinner. And he requested that you'd wear this."

Taking the box, Kitt opened it and pulled out a strappy knee high blood red dress. "Tell him, no thanks. I'll pass." Kitt ordered.

"Oh, don't worry Miss. He wouldn't be mad at you. He would just like to see you Miss. He says you're the most beautiful thing he has ever seen,"

"Well, my looks mainly come from my Mom. She won a couple of Beauty Pageants you know, when she was my age. Well, since I'm gonna be here a long time, I guess I better make do with what I got." sighed Kitt.

"I'll leave you here to change while I go tell him you're not hungry." Josette informed and walked out of the room, leaving Kitt holding the dress.

* * *

Going through a large dark blood colored door that lead to the Demon's Den, Josette saw the Demon standing in front of the rocky fireplace, staring at a roaring fire, obviously in deep thought about something. "Uh, Sir. I just got back from Kitt and-" whimpered Josette and she felt the Demon's yellow eyes bore into her. 

"She's not hungry?" the Demon guessed as he turned to face her and gave her a look to make sure that she wasn't trying to trick him.

"Well, uh, yes Sir. I think that's she's homesick already. I mean, she misses what friends she has, after a long and hurtful life she's had...she's only 16." stated Josette.

"Yes, that is understandable, very understandable." The Demon commented. There was a knock on the door. "Josette. Let her in."

Pulling the door open, Kitt entered, wearing the dress that fit her perfectly. The Demon gestured for her to sit in a chair near him as he sat down. Sitting in front of him, Kitt asked, "So?"

"There's a few things that we have to discuss." He told her and his eyes focused on her. "First, you are in complete reign of this house. Second, may go outside the gates if you wish to. Third, you are not allowed above the surface except if I'm with you. Fourth, whatever you say goes in Hell."

"So, to sum that all up, I'm the Queen of Hell?"

"Yes."

"There's a title you never expect to have in your life." Kitt coolly remarked. She began to think of a way to get out of here. "Oh, there's something I have to do back in my room."

As she began to stand up, the Demon finished, "There is one more thing. Josette is your own personal servant. Whatever you need, inform her and it'll be done."

Josette bowed her head and followed Kitt as she quickly walked out of the den

* * *

"I can't believe this! You're a personal slave?! There's no justice!" Kitt fumed to Josette as she stormed through the door into her room. 

Closing the door after her, Josette pointed out, "Well, there are some people in here who would die for this position. I'm honored to do this for you Miss."

Pursing her lips and letting out a deep breath of air, Kitt directed, "Uh, just go take a break or something. I just need some time alone...to just accept this."

Josette nodded and left the room, leaving Kitt with some extremely serious thinking to do as she sat back in front of the window.

* * *

Poor Josette. She had to leave her family. 

R&R!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I finally updated! (cabbage patches)

School's going grrrrrrrrrrrrrreat!

I don't own Dragon Booster

I need those reviews please and thank you

* * *

Pacing in his Dragon Eye compound, Moordryd was in intense deep thought. "Where did Kitt go? She was walking with that man. Where did he take her? She was gone for over three days now. What has he done with her? What had she done that she let the man take her? The man took her after he freed Stable Brat and me. Yet, she seemed pained to go with him. What did she do?" Moordryd continued to think. 

Shaking his head, he went into the surveillance room. Maybe he could see what happened. Scowling, in order for Moordryd to see what happened, he would have to break into hospital security and steal the hospital tape there was. It wouldn't be easy at all, but he had to do this for Kitt. After all, she did do it for him. It was the least he could do.

* * *

Feeling a tear roll down her face, Kitt wiped her eye. At that moment, Josette entered the room. "Miss. Is there anything you need? Anything at all?" she asked. 

"Just one thing. Don't call me Miss. That's what they called girls in the medieval old long time ago time. It's the modern day. Call me by my name. Just call me Kitt." requested Kitt.

"Would you like to explore the house?" questioned Josette.

Kitt sighed, "Might as well. I don't really have anything else to do."

Beckoning for Kitt to follow her, Josette began to lead the way out of the room. Following her, Kitt gave a tiny smile. At least there was someone here that was good to be with.

Walking behind Josette, Kitt saw a heavy door that had bolts of bright blue light flashing through the small window. "Hey, Josette. What's in there?" interrogated Kitt. She heard a yell of pain. "Okay, what was that?"

"Oh, um, if someone sold their soul, they kinda go in there...until he or she begs for mercy and is willing to give up their body. Usually, the Demon will have the reaper go and collect the bodies for him. In here, this was the last person who sold their soul. He only came three or four nights ago." Josette reluctantly answered.

Shaking her head, Kitt commented, "That's horrible!"

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Why not?! I'm the Queen of Hell! I have the power to!"

"No. Once someone has made a deal, they have to follow through with it. They can't be released."

"That's worse still!" added Kitt, fury starting to stir in her green eyes.

Josette finished, "I know, but it's the price you pay. No one can change it."

Beginning to walk again, a girl was dusting and elegant and antique vase. She was slightly older than her and Josette, and her skin was dark. Her eyes were a dark brown like her hair and wore a knee high dress with a pure white apron. When she saw Josette and Kitt, she curtseyed in acknowledgement. "Ah, Kitt. This is Tia. She's a maid of this house. Elizabeth is one of the maids too." Josette introduced and Kitt went to shake hands, but Tia refused.

Another man joined them and this time, it was a man in a dark black suit. He was also wearing a black bow tie and his gray eyes screamed order. "Oh, and this is Jack. He's the Butler and Will's down in the kitchen." She finished.

"He would like to see you in his den now." Jack informed and Kitt shrugged before she began to follow him.

Josette stared suspiciously at Jack with her faded blue eyes. Usually, if there was anything with Kitt involved, she would be notified first. Jack being told something before her, it was all too suspicious. Something was up and that no one wanted her to know to tell Kitt what to do. Whatever it was, it wasn't good for Kitt.

* * *

Oh, what should happen to Kitt! Any guesses:D

Reviews please and thank you:)


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I updated! It's been a long time since I updated one of my DB stories.

Reviews please and thank you

I no own Dragon Booster

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack opened the door for Kitt and she let out a deep breath before she entered the Demon's den. The door slammed shut with a loud bang and Kitt stared ahead of her at the Demon, whose back was turned towards her. She could feel that something bad was going to happen to her, something that was really bad was going to happen. "So, what do you want this time? I didn't get a chance to continue to mope on how low this is." She coolly commented.

Turning to face her, his dark yellow eyes gazed longingly into her bright green emerald eyes. "Darling, I love the spunky attitude. It's one of your traits that make you even more fiery than here." The Demon replied and Kitt felt her muscles tense. "Why are you so worried? So frightened of why I called you here?"

"What?"

"I can see inside of you Kitt. You can't deny it. You're worried and frightened."

"I am not!"

"Kitt. Please don't lie to me. I know when you're lying. I don't like hearing you lie to me."

"I-"

"Was caught in the middle of your lie. Then again, you lie that you have a love life when really, you don't."

"You-"

"You were longing for days for Moordryd to love you like you loved him."

"That's-"

"Kitt. Please don't lie to me. I don't like you lying." The Demon repeated. Kitt glared at him as she pouted. "That is a cute angry face.

Kitt snapped, "What the Hell do you finally want and stop playing your sick games?!"

"Just to ask you a simple question." Replied the Demon and he went down on one knee as he took her hand and produced an elaborate diamond ring. "Marry me."

"Oh, God no!"

"Kitt. What name did you just say?"

"To Hell I'm marrying you!"

"That's a better name."

"Is this some sort of sick game that you like playing you son of a bi-"

"What sort of game?"

"I'm only 16! You're something like 40! Do you know how wrong and disgusting that is?!"

"Kitt. I'm only-"

"I don't care! The final word is no! I'm not going to marry you!" Kitt screamed and wrenched her hand out of his strong grip.

Standing back up, he started, "Kitt. Remember how I healed Moordryd? When I healed him, some of my soul went inside of him. Whenever I feel hurt, he suffers…even worse than I do."

"So? What does that matter? Why are you telling me this?"

"Moordryd's suffering right now. Do you want him to continue to suffer?"

Biting her lip nervously, Kitt reluctantly agreed through clenched teeth with fearful eyes, "Fine…I guess that I will marry you…but you have to stop hurting Moordryd."

"Consider it done." The Demon responded as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand, Kitt was still trying to digest what just happened; she couldn't believe what she just sentenced herself to.

* * *

Yeah, I read about that age thing recently and it seemed right in this situation.

Reviews need.


	8. Chapter 8

I updated!

I don't own Dragon Booster

Gimme the reviews and enjoy. Seriously. I need the reviews

* * *

Kitt ran crying into her room, slammed the door shut, and collapsed onto her bed, crying into her pillow. Josette came rushing into the room after her, carrying a box, before closing the door and sitting beside Kitt on the bed. Beginning to rub Kitt on her back in a motherly way, Josette soothed, "Kitt, it's alright. Everything will be fine Darlin'."

Sitting up and holding a red pillow in her arms, Kitt hysterically cried, "No! It won't be okay Josette! It never will be okay! No matter what! It won't be okay! This is my biggest mistake of my entire life! In a few hours! I'm gonna be married to someone I don't love for eternity! Eternity! I just wanna die Josette! I just want this nightmare to be over! I just want this to end!"

"Kitt. Don't worry. I might have a way to get you out of here and away from all of this. It's risky, very risky, and nearly impossible, but it might work."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Josette. I'll do anything to get out of here! I don't care what, but I'll do anything to get out of here."

"Okay then. You're gonna have to do exactly as I say and follow the plan no matter what."

"But, what about you?"

"Kitt, my place is here. You have your whole life left. If you want that, you have to do anything I say." informed Josette.

"Anything." repeated Kitt and leaned in as Josette began to whisper a plan into her ear.

Hours later, Kitt was standing in front of a full length mirror, wearing an extremely elegant and beautiful pure white wedding dress, grasping a bouquet of fresh lilies Quickly, Josette snuck into the room carrying a small package in her hands and quietly closed the door. "Here it is. He's waiting downstairs for you in the foyer. Good luck Kitt and don't forget the plan. Whatever you do, don't forget the plan." explained Josette and gave the package to Kitt who unwrapped it.

"Don't worry. I won't. Josette. I wanna thank you for helping me. I will never forget you." Kitt thanked and slipped the object in the package in the garter under her dress before going down into the foyer.

Stepping off the last step, Kitt saw her forced future husband waiting for her in a stylish and extremely dashing black tuxedo. "You look beautiful Kitt." The Demon remarked and brushed a strand of bright blue hair out of her venomous green eyes.

Kitt was about to snap something back, but then remembered the plan that she and Josette made. "Well, I just accepted it. I mean, what girl wouldn't want to marry you. I mean, look at everything you've done for me." Kitt replied and she straightened his jacket for him.

He nodded in approval and Kitt gave a look to prove she was uncomfortable when he accidentally brushed her chest as he straightened her collar. "Come." The Demon ordered and linked arms with her before they shimmered away

* * *

Standing in front of a flowered archway in a park with a priest in from of them, they were surrounded by dimly light lanterns. The priest gave a cough before starting, "We are gathered here to today to bear witness, under the eyes of God…"Kitt noticed whenever the word 'God' was mentioned, the Demon would look away and cough. "Do you, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, death do you part?" he asked.

"I do." The Demon answered and began to rub Kitt's back with one hand lovingly.

"Do you, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, death do you part?" he questioned Kitt.

"I do." Kitt replied.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished and walked away. The Demon began to passionately kiss her, her began to run his hand down her side to the garter and Kitt quickly moved his hand back up under her chest, holding it there. When his hand finally managed to stay there, she used her free hand to reach under to dress and pull the object out from the garter. Some how and lucky for her, the Demon was oblivious to her arm moving. Taking the object, she held it to his chest. Breaking the kiss, Kitt whispered into his ear, "I'll see you in Hell another time."

Quickly, he pulled away and saw Kitt holding the Colt, courtesy of Josette being able to steal it. Clicking the trigger, the Demon fell frozen in shock and his eyes glazed over to being white as he died. Pushing the body off the edge into the lower levels of Dragon City, Kitt looked until she couldn't see the body anymore. Falling to her knees, Kitt began to have tears of happiness running down her cheeks. As the rain began to gently fall, Kitt stood up and walked, laughing as the moisture fell on her dry skin. Spinning around in a circle with her arms spread out, she fell down onto the ground from the dizziness. She was free! She was finally free! There was only one more thing for this miracle to be absolutely perfect. Not caring who heard her, she shouted as loud as she could, "I love Moordryd Paynn!" Then, she whispered, "I'm free…"

* * *

This is the last chapter. I hope you liked the story

Don't forget to review it!


End file.
